1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device to be used for sealing a shaft of, for example, a coolant circulating pump (water pump) in an automobile.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a mechanical seal has generally been used in a seal portion of a coolant water circulating pump in an automobile.
With the mechanical seal, however, various noises are generated during idling of the automobile because the seal portion is formed as a sliding surface.
Additionally, the mechanical seal causes an increase in the manufacturing cost because it includes many portions that are precision-machined.